


“You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.”

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Engagement, Broken Heart, I need to watch more happy musicals tbh, Literally almost every single line of dialoge is from Hamilton, M/M, Ushijima is a fucking idiot, sex scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: I'm searching and scanning for answers in every lineFor some kind of sign, and when you were mineThe world seemed to burn





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked 'Burn the Letters' here's what I actually wanted to write for last week's UshiHina prompts 'Burn + Letter'  
> If you want to consider this an entry I'm not going to stop you
> 
> Please do not actually burn things like Hinata does in the story, if you're going to burn an object please make sure it is outside and keep watch on the fire

He didn’t want to believe what he had read. No, he couldn’t believe what he had read. Rereading the magazine article entitled: “National Ace Caught In Rebellious Sex Scandal?” again for the 6th time, Hinata didn’t understand.

From the moment he met Ushijima, he had been nothing but a kind (yet blunt) gentleman to the people he met. Even if he did see Hinata as a former rival, he was nothing short of making sure he was healthy and happy.

So why, why did he have to hurt him like this?

The article went into detail about the the _scandal_ , as the media called it, telling about how for the past three months Hinata’s fiancé had been sleeping with another being. For privacy reasons, their name was unlisted and was only referred to as they/them.

 _“I had frequent meetings with them. Most of which were at my own house while my fiancé was visiting family.”_ Those words stung more than the rest. His bed, **their** bed had been used in an act of disgrace.

Hinata could not be any more humiliated with himself, and Ushijima.

Closing the magazine and setting it on the table, Hinata grabbed one of the pamphlets, often used for making grocery lists and such, from in the little basket under the table and a pen. He began to write;

_“I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine. I thought you were mine.”_

Hinata remembered all the letter’s Ushijima had wrote him over the years, he kept all of them. Including the ones that were just small notes left with flowers. Memories of himself reading over the letters, blushing like a schoolgirl over the neat words on the page. Natsu often had to come into his room to tell him to stop jumping up and down in joy.

 _“Do you know what my mother said? When we saw your first letter arrive? She said: ‘Be careful with that one, Shou, he will do what it takes to survive’."_ The memory of his mother handing him the first letter also came into play.

It was winter, only a few weeks before they left for Nationals. She didn’t recognise the handwriting, nor the address of Shiratorizawa. But she had heard of Ushijima, and was always cautious with him. Handing Hinata the letter, he agreed to let his mother read it over with him when she gave him her warning about the sender. He would do anything to survive and make his mark on the world, the possibility of her son getting hurt was inevitable.

 _“You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs; you built cathedrals.”_ Setting down the pen, Hinata read over what he wrote. It filled most of the page, it might take him a few more to get his message across. Sighing, Hinata got up from his seat on the couch and made his way to their- his bedroom. Opening the oak door, Hinata scowled at the bed. It was that very matress his trust had been betrayed. Now wasn’t the time to send glares at the bed, he needed the closet.

Opening up the closet door, Hinata rummaged through the mess of still packed boxes until he found the one labeled **‘Shouyou - Personal Belongings #3’**. Removing the box from the closet, Hinata tore the tape off and unpacked the belongings. An old Volleyball, his middle and high school Volleyball uniforms, notebooks filled with school notes and doodles until he reached a wooden chest. It was a simple chest that can be bought at a dollar store, but the contents held years of memories. Lifting up the faded gilded latch, Hinata opened the chest.

Once stark white letters, now faded to a pale yellow with age sat folded neatly in the chest. Sighing, Hinata closed the chest and got off the floor. He’ll pick up his stuff later. He left his room and sat back down on the couch. Reopening the chest, Hinata picked up the top letter. It was dated a few years back, in Hinata’s last year of highschool. It was technically the last letter Ushijima had sent him, they ended up going to the same university by chance. The letter was simple, it said how Ushijima was very proud of him despite losing their third match of Nationals and how he couldn’t wait to hear all the stories about Tokyo when he visited again.

‘With love, Wakatoshi’

Those words once held such emotion that Hinata doubted was there anymore. Tears threatened to fall from Hinata’s eyes, but he held them back as best he could as he set the letter down and grabbed the pen once more.

 _“I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching and scanning for answers in every_ _line for some kind of sign. And when you were mine the world seemed to burn.”_ The feeling of Ushijima’s arms around him, snuggling into the crook of his neck insteading of bring joy and love, brought back pain. The pain of knowing that there was someone else who got the very same thing of the male Hinata grew to love. He looked back at the magazine, and allowed the tears to flow.

 _“You published the letters they wrote you; you told the whole world how you brought this person into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives.”_ Ushijima pleaded that it was not something he did often, go behind his partner’s back and even pinned the blame on the mystery person. He pulled the victim card, and that hurt worse than the actual affair. The interviewer seemed to believe him, but Hinata knew Ushijima better than that.

 _“Do you know what Tsukishima said when he read what you'd done? He said: ‘You’re engaged to an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun’.”_ Normally, Hinata did not listen to the blond when it came to his relationship with the ace, but when he called that day, Hinata had no choice but to listen. The story of Icarus was his favorite in high school, he didn’t know the reason why, maybe it was the wings of feather and wax that carried him up into the sky. Now he knew the pain Daedalus felt when he saw his son plunge into the sea.

 _“You and your words, obsessed with your legacy. Your sentences border on senseless and you are paranoid in every paragraph of how they perceive you.”_ Those close to him did not classify Hinata as an angry person, he was seen as lovable and kind hearted. This was possibly the first time Hinata ever really caught himself being angry. Ushijima never even had to tell anyone about his torrid affair, no one needed to know about it! They could have just been happy, but the guilt might have built on top of Ushijima’s shoulders with the secret. The pen began to shake in Hinata’s grasp, but he kept writing his emotions on the small paper.

A small candle sat unlit on the coffee table, it was pine scented and had never been lit before. Looking back at the chest on the table, Hinata grabbed the candle. Walking into the kitchen, Hinata thanked the gods he had a gas stove. Well, he would if he wasn’t so focused on his task. He remembered Yachi telling him about the time she played a character in a play that had to burn something. The object was actually lit on fire and dropped into a bucket of sand to extinguish to the flame. Hinata turned on the stove and angled the candle right over the flame. The black wick in the middle caught some of the stove’s fire, causing the pine scent to break free. Turning off the stove, Hinata set the candle down. Walking to the back patio, Hinata grabbed one of the unused pots of dirt. It wasn’t sand, but it would still put out the fire. Grabbing both objects, Hinata carefully made his way back to the living room.

 _“I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let your present and future teammates wonder how Shouyou reacted when you broke his heart. You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it burn.”_ Hinata grabbed a handful of letters, crumbling them into his hold. He placed the paper over the candle’s flame and didn’t move it until up to his hand had been engulfed in the flame. He threw the letters into the dirt pot. The soil put of the fire, and Hinata repeated the process until almost all the letters had the same fate as the first batch. Leaving the last letter as a painful reminder to Ushijima, Hinata picked up his pen and began writing again. His broken heart and anger took over all reason.

 _“The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed, they don't get to_ _know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you.”_ He could have let the message be at that, two and a half pages of the small note pad filled with raw emotion, but he didn’t let the pen drop.

 _“You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You’ll sleep on the couch instead, with only the memories of when you were mine!”_ By now the ink began to smudge with the tears Hinata allowed to flow free again. Hinata took off the golden band on his finger, and held it in his hand. He threw it into the pot with the burned letters. The pot fell over, spilling the mix of ash, paper and dirt. It was Ushijima’s problem now. Hinata wouldn’t be staying long anyway. He finally gained control of himself again, and set the pen down. He allowed the tears to flow before he picked up the candle and blew on the flame.

It was a few hours later when Ushijima returned home. Guilt was written on his face was he entered his home. He knew he betrayed Hinata, he hurt the person he cared so much for. He had to make it up to him somehow.

All the lights in the house were off, meaning Hinata was either asleep or out of the house. Ushijima turned on the living room light and was greeted with the mess on the floor and the still lingering smell of smoke. The ace picked up the flower pot and grabbed a broom. He swept up the mess. He stopped short when he was Hinata’s engagement ring in the mess. That was when he feared for the worst, not the empty house nor the smell of smoke. Hinata’s engagement ring was no longer with him. Wiping off the dirt and ash off the ring, Ushijima set it on the table. He saw the notepad and picked it up. Before he could begin to read the message, Hinata left his bedroom.

Ushijima turned around and saw Hinata with a glare on his face and a suitcase in his hand. The taller male opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata spoke before he could.

“I hope that you burn.” When Hinata left the house with his jacket and car keys, Ushijima did nothing to stop him.

It wasn’t until after the sound of the car leaving the driveway and fading in with the other cars did Ushijima realize he was truly alone.


End file.
